Throw tomorrow away with me
by Juud
Summary: Update Chp 15: Avada Kepeavra - An unexpected hero saves Byakuya's composure when he tries to swallow down Hisana's peasoup.
1. Foreword

**Throw tomorrow away with me

* * *

**

Let us turn the pendulum and go back fifty-three years in time. Here, we will witness one year in the happiest of periods in the life of our all-favorite, Kuchiki Byakuya. He and his wife just started their second year of marriage; the most fun year a married couple can experience.

Mix the spontaneous, curious and intelligent Hisana together with the duty-bound, insecure and protective Byakuya and there's the couple we all love most.

To make it even worse… Byakuya's two cousins are in, as well. Some of you might know them from one of my very first fanfics, 'There you'll be': Kuchiki Samoshi and Kuchiki Otaku.

Otaku is an extravagant lover of life. He made it his mission to make his younger cousin, Byakuya, happy, through pestering him and through making him insecure about his relationship with Hisana.

The most important person in Otaku's world is, however, his younger sister Samoshi, who is very much a complicated woman, really. Her best friend is Hisana, whom she shares every single thing with. She has taken a liking in her older cousin Byakuya's coldness and declared herself to be the one to loosen Byakuya up.

Hisana can only approve of the behavior of the two siblings towards her husband; she may love him very very much and she wouldn't want him to change for the world… secretly, she hopes her husband might just grow a little more people-friendly.

Byakuya is able to stand up to his cousins, but when his wife interferes, he can do nothing but surrender to her will.

With each and every one of the consequences included.


	2. Winter: It is a common thing

**Winter - It's a common thing

* * *

**"Did you lose control over Senbonzakura?" Hisana asked, while tracing the wound with her finger.

Byakuya shook his head. "No."

Hisana frowned. "You got into a fight with captain Zaraki?"

Another 'no' camefrom her husband.

Hisana watched him. "Did you hit something?"

"No."

"Then what happened, Byakuya-sama? How did you get that cut?"

Byakuya fell silent. He watched outside of the window, into the thick layer of snow. Slowly, he lifted his eyes back to his wife's face. Then he nodded. "A bird attacked me."

Hisana snorted.

"There are no birds in winter," she said stubbornly, using her finger to point at the snow outside.

"Yet it was a bird," Byakuya repeated.

Hisana placed her hands on her hips and stared at him, looking deeply into his eyes.

"Really, now?"

Evil woman. She knew he couldn't lie to her. But he would try to, anyway. So he nodded again and forced his face to keep straight.

"Well, that's pretty stupid. No shinigami can reach nor cut you, and a small, weak, innocent bird can?" Hisana mocked.

Byakuya sighed. Damn her logic.

"Fine. It was not a bird."

"I know."

Hisana was now rummaging through a first-aid kid. She fetched a bottle of alcohol and a band-aid. The latter was designed with cute little pink flowers. And he couldn't but allow her to use it. He loved her too much. Damn his feelings. Damn cute flowery band-aids.

"Then what was it?" she asked silently, while preparing cottons with some of the alcohol.

"Don't worry. It is nothing," Byakuya tried while closing his eyes. "You worry too mu-"

Both Byakuya and Hisana flinched. Byakuya because of the sudden sting of alcohol on his wound and Hisana because her husband had surprised her by his unexpected movement.

"I love you, I care for you and I worry about you. Please just tell me what happened, Byakuya-sama," Hisana begged, while sticking the band-aid on Byakuya's face.

She sounded really scared, as if he couldn't stop from bleeding. It was only a small wound and it was something that would happen to lots of people. And -Byakuya suppressed a shiver at the thought- not only to men.

"I cut myself while shaving."

The words had left his lips before he knew it.

Hisana turned around. "You... what?"

"You've heard me."

Hisana nodded slowly. She was surprisingly quiet when she closed the bottle of alcohol and placed it back into the first-aid kit. She picked it up and walked in a fast pace to the bathroom. Then she closed the door.

And even though he tried to ignore it, he could hear Hisana's laughter, loud and clear.

* * *

_Please leave a review!_


	3. Winter: Secret admirerer

**Winter - Secret admirerer (1)**

_

* * *

"Give me shining light_

_My heart sold, now filled with joy_

_stay with me, my love."_

Byakuya looked up from his paperwork. Hisana had just chanted a poem and he thought that it sounded rather nice to him. "That's a beautiful haiku, Hisana. Did you write it?"

But the look on her face had given him the answer already. Hisana had her eyebrows frowned and her eyes showed confusion. When she looked up from her paper, she shook her head. "No, I just found it near my clothes… I thought that maybe you put it there."

"I did not," Byakuya said. He put his pen away and took Hisana's hand to pull her down. She sat on the bed and handed over the poem. Byakuya started to observe it.

"I don't recognize the handwriting," he informed her.

She shook her head. "Neither do I."

"This is odd," Byakuya said. "We did not really make our marriage a secret, I believe that everybody knows…"

Hisana shrugged. "Maybe it's delivered to the wrong person. Let's put it away and forget about it."

She took the paper back, folded it and wanted to put it back on the place where she had found it, but Byakuya stopped her hand and led it towards the paper bin. "Let this guy take better care of things," he said.

Hisana grinned and threw the poem away. "Now all we have to do is to forget that this ever happened."

Byakuya nodded, but he knew that he couldn't just let this rest.

---

"You've got a secret admirer?" Samoshi shrieked in the living room, later that evening.

"No, no no no no, that wasn't what I said," Hisana said, gesturing that Samoshi should keep her voice down. "I found this poem near my clothes and it didn't come from Byakuya-sama, so actually I think it wasn't even for me."

"Don't be an idiot," Samoshi grinned. "Who else would if be for? Nobody except you guys come near your clothes."

Hisana had to admit that Samoshi was right about this. "But," she suggested, "it could have been for Byakuya-sama."

Samoshi shook her head. "Why would someone write a poem to a man and put it between the clothes of his wife? Besides, you told me that is was a male-handwriting."

"I could be wrong about that," Hisana replied.

"But you know you're not," Samoshi said. Sadly enough, Hisana knew that she was right.

However, she didn't want to believe that she had an admirer. Byakuya was the only one she wanted to be admired by, and that happened more than enough.

"Anyway, it's nothing," Hisana concluded. Samoshi noticed in her tone that she was tired of the subject and wished not to continue. But Samoshi knew better. She would talk to her brother about this.

---

_"__The silent whispers  
the promise she had made him  
the missing of hearts._"

Byakuya made a noise. "At least this person knows that we are married."

Hisana laughed. "Are you really that scared that I might like this guy when we find out who it is?"

It was the morning after their previous letter, and they just found the second. Hisana had read it outloud again, after which they compared the handwriting with the previous verse.

"It is the same, isn't it?" Hisana asked, while looking at both poems.

Byakuya nodded. "It is."

"Why would somebody put two poems on the wrong place?" Hisana asked curiously.

Byakuya sighed and pulled the paper out of Hisana's grasp. "You are too naïve, Hisana."

"Maybe you should take a more positive look on things," Hisana replied, trying to get the poem back. "You see, someone could fancy _you_! You're attractive, there must be _some_ guy who likes you…"

"I do not see that as an option," Byakuya said.

"Are you judging?"

"No."

"Well, that's good!" Hisana said. She sat up and looked Byakuya into the eyes. "Hey, have you ever doubted your sexuality?"

Byakuya didn't reply. His gaze rested on Hisana's face and then on the poem. "I think we are drifting off our subject, Hisana. And I know that you are going to cry about me avoiding your question, so I want to make clear that I never had feelings for anybody besides you."

Hisana closed her mouth, which she had opened to -how did he know?- tell him off. "But you did avoid another question."

"Which one was that?"

Hisana poked her husband in the cheek. "Whether you're scared to lose me when we find out who's writing all of this."

The escaped sigh of his lips made Hisana realize that he was indeed afraid to lose her. She cuddled closer to him, wrapped her arms around his torso and let her head rest on his chest. Byakuya rounded his arms around her frame and held her closer. He kissed her head and sighed again.

"Don't be like this, Byakuya-sama," Hisana requested. "I don't like seeing you this way."

"There could always be someone else you could run off to," Byakuya thought aloud. Hisana jumped up, bumping into his chin as she sat straight.

Trying to sit up to caress his face grimly, Byakuya was pushed back into the pillows by his now furious-looking wife. "What do you expect of me? I'm married to you and I've never regretted it for a mere second!"

Smiling a small smile, Byakuya put his hands on Hisana's waist and pulled her closer again. "That doesn't outrule the fact that - "

"Yes, it does."

She had now snuggled her face into his chest and Byakuya never found her more adorable. He lowered his head and kissed the skin beside her ear. A muffled "love you too" sounded from his chest.

---

There was nothing but darkness, yet Hisana felt drowsily happy laying next to her sleeping husband. The moon illuminated parts of their bedroom through the windows and the window-frames were profiled on the floor.

She didn't manage to fall asleep after she had woken up that night. Not wanting to bother Byakuya by waking him up, she just adjusted her position and nestled closer in his arms, warming both their bodies with the thick blanket on their bed. She muffled a yawn and closed her eyes.

Byakuya grunted and moved around, unconsciously scooping Hisana into his embrace. Hisana giggled shyly and gently kissed his lips. He awoke on the same second.

"You're not asleep," he said, his voice still hoarse from the night.

"Don't accuse me of something you're just as guilty of," she murmured, her face still very close to Byakuya's.

His lips curved up to a smile and he pushed her back into the pillows. She yawned. "You better go get some rest, Hisana. You'll need to save up your energy. Otaku's birthday is coming up."

There came no reply. His eyes moved down and he saw Hisana, fast asleep, curled up against him.

---

The first rays of light of that day wormed their way through the closed curtains. A dozy Hisana had her head resting on her pillows. In the mornings, her head seemed to weight a lot more than it usually did.

It's not that her head ached, but it was just heavy. 'Please-ignore-me-and-let-me-fall-back-to-sleep'-heavy.

Maybe it were useless thoughts like these that made it so weighty.

But the moment she shifted into a more comfortable position, their bedroom door opened. Too lazy to say a word, Hisana decided just to peek through her heavy eyelids -what was it with her body parts growing so heavy when she got tired?- and managed to shape out Otaku.

She watched him fold a note and stand still as he looked around. Then he sneaked over to their bed and shoved the note under Hisana's pillow. When he found it was hidden good enough not to notice the instant they would wake up but wouldn't be completely overseen either, Otaku stepped back and left the room.

Hisana had fallen back to sleep before her mind could register what just happened.

---

"You never guess what I just found, laying underneath your pillow."

Hisana turned her head while adjusting her kimono. Byakuya stood on their side of the bed, reaching for his Kenseikan. In his hand, he held… another note. Still believing in the chance that the notes aren't for her, she asked, "Is it for you?"

"No."

She was okay with just shrugging it off. "Then let it be. If we'll just ignore it, that note-leaver will eventually stop."

He was not. Slowly walking to her, Byakuya shred the paper to pieces. "I cannot let it be, Hisana. You are my wife and there is someone in this house who apparently doesn't like that."

"Just let it be," Hisana tried one more time. She stood up to give Byakuya a big hug. "I am your wife and apparently, I do like that."

With her arms wrapped around him, he found it better to take her advice. He would let it be.

For now.

---

The sun gave the garden a pleasant evening-glow and the air was easy. Otaku and Samoshi sat with their legs hanging over the porch's edge, while Hisana hid herself behind the strong arms of her husband.

"So…" Hisana started in a low voice, "have you got any suspects?"

"What happened to 'let it be'?" Byakuya asked softly, nudging his nose in her hair.

"Curiosity overpowered me."

Sighing deep, Byakuya decided not to answer her question. He held her closer and rested his chin on her head. Beneath him, he could feel her sigh as well.

A couple of meters away, Otaku's head turned around and his eyes met the couple's worried expressions. "Hey guys, are you still upset about those letters?"

"You told him?" Byakuya sounded insulted.

Hisana shook her head. "I told Samoshi, but only because I… well… kinda freaked out about it."

Otaku interrupted again. "And what about that letter from this morning? Figured out yet who~"

"You got a letter this morning, too?" Samoshi asked surprised. "You didn't tell me about that one yet!"

"Neither did I tell Otaku," said Hisana defensively. She looked up to Byakuya, who also shook his head. "Which means…"

The sound of a door being smacked shut made Hisana and Byakuya turn their heads, just to see Otaku storming inside of the mansion.

---

"Why did you do it?"

It was not as much as a question as it was an insult, Otaku noticed amused as he glanced over at a confused looking Byakuya.

"Well," he started his answer, "why does anyone send secret messages to someone else?"

Closing his eyes, Byakuya said, "I do not believe you are attracted to my wife."

"You don't know for sure," Otaku teased. "But no, I am not attracted to your wife."

"Then why did you do it?" Byakuya now asked, more careful.

"Some pre-fun for my upcoming birthday?" He tried. But Byakuya did not quite believe this.

"Okay, I just wanted to have some fun," Otaku now admitted truthfully. "I was wondering what you would do if you'd have some competition."

Raising his eyebrows, Byakuya shook his head. "I believe you and I both have very different views on what to call 'fun'."

"What else is new?" Otaku murmured. "Listen, Hisana is my friend and I just wanted to know if you thought she was still worth it."

To his biggest surprise, Byakuya started to smile. Even if it was just a small one, he could definitely see he had found some amusement in the entire situation. Byakuya noticed his curiosity and said, "Otaku, you wrote love letters to my wife. You played it so well, you even had Hisana wondering whether I would be homosexual. You could be the only person who'd have fun with this. I am starting to feel sorry for you."

"Feel sorry for me?" Otaku asked. "Why's that?"

"You long for a girlfriend. You are not in love and you wondered if I still was."

Otaku laughed. "Suddenly, you care about my love life? Bya, I'm happy as I live now. Don't worry. I will not steal away your girl."

"It would not really be the competition, now, would it?" Byakuya answered. "She loves me."

"Do I hear the need for a challenge in your voice, dear cousin?" Otaku teased.

Byakuya nodded. "We will see. We will both ask her out for dinner, tomorrow night."

"Deal."

"Deal."

_To be continued…

* * *

_

_Please leave a review!_


	4. Winter: Secret admirerer 2

**Winter - Secret admirerer 2

* * *

**

Previously on Secret Admirerer: 

_"Why did you sent love letters to my wife?"_

_"Listen, Hisana is my friend and I just wanted to know if she was still worth it. Don't worry. I will not steal away your girl."_

_"It would not really be the competition, now, would it?" Byakuya answered. "She loves me."_

_"Do I hear the need for a challenge in your voice, dear cousin?" Otaku teased._

_Byakuya nodded. "We will see. We will both ask her out for dinner, tomorrow night."_

* * *

The same evening, Otaku walked up to Hisana. Tapping her shoulder, he said, "Oy Hisana, when have we ever done anything fun together?"

Hisana brought her finger to her chin. "Hmm, this entire week, freaking Byakuya-sama out with that secret admirerer-stuff?"

"Other than that," Otaku grinned. "But what about dinner tonight? I'll take you to that sushi-bar right down the street."

"Yeah, fine," Hisana smiled.

Because sometimes, things just really were _that_ simple.

* * *

_Please leave a review!  
_


	5. Spring: Birthday preperations

**Spring - Birthday preperations**

**Kuchiki mansion, 9:07 AM**

**

* * *

**Hisana had her arm wrapped around Byakuya's as they walked along one of the many corridors of the large Kuchiki-mansion. Only five minutes ago, they had gotten the request of Samoshi to join her in the living room (the one on the right of the eastern wing in the front of the house, the servant had added) to discuss something. They strolled in the early morning along the kitchen and Byakuya stopped in his tracks, making Hisana stop as well. It was rather hard to continue walking when your arm was being kept in place. Byakuya sighed.

* * *

"Otaku, leave the servants alone," he ordered. Hisana chuckled.

"Whut?" Otaku tried to say, while chewing on something which looked like cake. "I'm feffin."

"What are you testing?" Hisana asked. Byakuya glanced at her, but she ignored the surprised expression he wore. Otaku pointed at something behind him and Hisana let go of Byakuya's arm to be able to look in the kitchen. There was the largest cake she had ever seen, covered in sprinkles, whipped cream and lots of other things which made it look delicious. It was standing on a table, and a big piece was missing.

"Eh… Otaku-kun, do the cooks know that you took a piece?" Hisana asked carefully.

Otaku swallowed. "No, but don't worry. With my magnificent skills in the kitchen, I'd be able to replace that piece! Oh, and cake for breakfast is just the best. I'll recommend it to you."

Hisana turned a slight shade of green. The last time Otaku had made her something, she ended up feeding the disgusting green stuff to the yellow roses when Otaku wasn't watching.

"Eh… sure. Good luck." Hisana managed to say. Byakuya saw the queasy feeling covering his wife and he decided to take her to Samoshi, and quick. He loved Hisana very much, but he knew that if she would vomit, he would have to support her… and he didn't like sick people that much.

Only one corridor later, Hisana felt much better already. She had her fingers weaved into Byakuya's, and Byakuya now watched her closely.

"Hisana, let me ask you something."

"Yeah?"

"How did you know what Otaku was saying?"

Hisana smiled. "My uncle had a really thick tongue. I was the only one in the family who understood him."

Byakuya sweatdropped. While he recovered, Hisana knocked on the door. "Samoshi-san?"

Samoshi opened the door herself. She looked excited over something. "Come in, quick!"

Byakuya raised an eyebrow, but did was he was told. Not that he had much of a choice; Hisana dragged him along, now looking as excited as Samoshi did.

"What is it?" Hisana squeaked.

"Well, as you know, Otaku-nii's birthday is coming up-"

Hisana jumped up right after she had sat herself down. "His birthday is coming up? Oh I totally forgot! Awh, Byakuya-sama, why haven't you told me? When is he having his birthday? When are we celebrating? How old will he get, anyway? What are we going to do? What does he like? Can I help with anything?"

Taking a deep breath, Hisana noticed both her husband and Samoshi looking at her with blanc expressions. Hisana groaned and sat down again.

"Yes, it is coming up. I haven't told you because I didn't think anyone would want to celebrate it. His birthday will be tomorrow. We will most likely, according to Samoshi's sense of organization, celebrate it this evening. He will become 324 years old. We will be planning a traditional surprise party. He likes personal made stuff. And Hisana, I think Samoshi has got things listed up for us to do." Byakuya only used one breath.

This time it was Hisana's turn to sweatdrop.

"Anyway," Samoshi continued, probably not even having noticed Byakuya's rattle of answers, "I've got us three big tasks to do."

She stood up, holding a rumpled piece of paper and walked towards a larger one. With a marker, she wrote, in huge, black letters:

_**#1: Invite people over**_

_**#2: Decorate the largest available room in the house**_

_**#3: Think of and make a present**_

"Any questions so far?" Samoshi asked. Insisted, actually. She had just insisted a question. Good work, Byakuya sighed. He had trouble not to twitch his eyes when he saw Hisana, looking serious, raise her hand eagerly.

"Yes, Hisana-san?"

Hisana placed her finger up against her chin as she pointed to the three-pointed list. "Is there going to be any food and drinks?"

Samoshi nodded. "I made the servants to take care of that. We will be inviting people first, so when we're away, the servants will put everything to their places. Then we know how many people will come and how much more drinks there will have to come. Also, we start decorating around the consumptions."

Hisana raised both her eyebrows. "And where will Otaku-kun be during the day? We can't have him walking around when we're preparing."

Samoshi grinned. "I have also thought of that. I talked to a few people, and they were in for getting him away from the house. You see, there's Captain Ukitake. Bya is sending something over to him, and Otaku-nii will be 'the only one he trusts enough to give such a task'. Then Captain Ukitake invites him over for some tea. He will somehow get the subject on potatoes, and then he will ask Otaku-nii to deliver some to the twelfth division. Nemu-san will ask to bring some medication to Unohana-captain, then she will invite him over for the weekly fourty-division's high tea. You know Otaku-nii, he can't say 'no' that easily. And… there are a lot of things to go like this, so he'll be away until at least six o'clock."

Byakuya raised an eyebrow. "That does not sound convincing. Maybe Hisana can act ill, as if she had eaten something wrong. It happened before, it should not be a problem to her."

"We were talking about this party. Not my food poison," Hisana tried to change the subject back, pouting stubbornly.

"Indeed, we _were_ talking about the party," Samoshi cut in before Byakuya could reply on his wife. "Where did your manners go?"

Byakuya wisely decided not to reply.

"Now, let's make a list on people who are allowed to come tonight," Samoshi continued. "I've written down all people Otaku-nii likes, and I've added a few myself."

Byakuya and Hisana gulped at the same time. People who would come on Samoshi's request would probably be too vain to even talk to Yumichika. But they would scrap them off the list when Samoshi wouldn't watch, Byakuya and Hisana made a mental note to each other.

"Now, let's get to the streets of Seireitei!" Samoshi hopped.

---

**Center of Seireitei, 10:39 AM  
**"Ah, Ise Nanao… is she really coming?" Samoshi pouted when she saw the Vice captain of the 8th division walking away, holding an invitation Hisana had just given her. Hisana nodded.

"Yeah! She and Otaku-kun are going along well, so why not?"

Samoshi quickly turned around and saw Byakuya talking to his captain, Ukitake Jyuushiro, and then whispered, "Ise Nanao-san is creepy. Have you ever seen her eyes uncovered? I think she's hiding something…"

Hisana chuckled and waved Samoshi off. "She hasn't got the best pair of eyes, that's all."

Samoshi walked away, murmuring, "Yeah, like I couldn't figure that out myself…"

Meanwhile, Byakuya had invited Ukitake over. Ukitake seemed way more exited than Byakuya did, but the Kuchiki heir had never wanted to celebrate Otaku's birthday in first place. He got a pat on his shoulder by Ukitake.

"It'll be fun. Can I take Kaien with me? He's been dumped for the second time this month and he could really use a party."

Byakuya nodded slowly, thinking about Kaien. Damn Kaien, he was chasing Hisana at all times. Making a mental note to warn her right away, Byakuya walked over to Hisana, who was drinking some water. He bent down so he would be on ear-height and he whispered, "Shiba Kaien will be present tonight as well. Be sure to stay close to me."

Hisana choked on her water and she started to laugh, in combination with coughs.

"You really think I would allow someone like him to.. do stuff with me?" she giggled.

Byakuya watched her surprised. "You won't?"

"Byakuya-sama, don't even think about it. I married you, didn't I?"

Byakuya forced a very small smile. "I guess.."

Hisana put her hands on her hips. "You guess? What, how many other women have you married?"

Byakuya thought about this for a few seconds. Then, he realized that he shouldn't have thought about it that long, for Hisana frowned and turned her back to him, running away and approaching a group of female shinigami. Byakuya decided not to walk after her, and let her calm down first.

But then Byakuya saw who the women were; Matsumoto Rangiku, Ise Nanao, Kotetsu Kiyone, Runka Miyako, Kurosuchi Nemu, Kusajishi Yachiru and Kotetsu Isane.

Knowing that he should take immediate action, before Hisana could cry out in front of them and rumors about him and Hisana would be spread all over Seireitei, Byakuya shunpoed away and stood suddenly in front of Hisana, who collapsed into his chest.

"Oof," she gasped.

Byakuya quickly hugged her and stroke his fingers through her hair. "I care so much about you, Hisana. No other woman had ever made me feel this way. Please do not worry."

"Byakuya-sama…"

"It is okay. I am sorry I acted like that before."

"Byakuya-sama…"

"Never have I wanted to marry a different woman…"

"Byakuya-sama…"

"I am truly-"

"Byakuya-sama!"

"What is it? Are you in pain?"

Hisana wrestled her way out of Byakuya's embrace and she looked him in the eyes. "You have to stop doing this, before those girls will start talking about us."

Byakuya raised an eyebrow. "You were not going to tell them..?"

Hisana chuckled. "No. I knew you would do something stupid like this, and to be honest, I think it's cute. And, seeing how they are watching us… they think it's cute, too."

Byakuya sweatdropped and Hisana skipped off.

"Hey, Ise-san! I've got invitations for the rest, too!"

Ise Nanao turned around and smiled. "What was Byakuya-dono just doing?"

Hisana just grinned. "I teased him and he was afraid of getting into a fight."

"Awh," Matsumoto cried. "That's so cute! I want a Kuchiki too."

Hisana raised an eyebrow. "I think Otaku-kun is available…"

"I do not want her into our family, Hisana."

Byakuya had followed Hisana without her having noticed, and she jumped up in surprise by hearing his voice. Matsumoto just pouted and looked for support by her friends.

"And I don't think Otaku will like a woman like her," Byakuya continued, taking the water away from Hisana and spilling some of it over her head.

"What the hell was that for?!" Hisana yelled, as she felt the cold water run down her skin.

Byakuya turned his head and looked amused. "That's odd.. I knew for sure that you would calm down by that.. That happened before.. Besides, I wanted to get you back for fooling me."

Hisana groaned and took the bottle of water to spill the remaining water over Byakuya's chest (for she couldn't get to places much higher). "That was in the shower and that was warm water. And you were the one who made a fool out of yourself."

Byakuya shivered and did his utmost best not to make noises in respond of the cold on his body. Things didn't get much better when Hisana grinned and her friends were hiding their laughs behind their hands. Hisana threw the bottle up, caught it and continued doing this.

"That's odd," she repeated him in a monotonous voice, "I knew for sure you would calm down by that…"

"I was calm in first place," Byakuya groaned, after he had given up on his mask, while he used his sleeves to dry most of his chest.

"Ahhhh, you know," Matsumoto started to pout. "I don't think a Kuchiki would fit me… I like them wet."

Eight persons were suddenly very quiet and feeling awkward.

Miyako coughed.

Isane scratched her neck.

Then, Byakuya pulled Hisana away from the women and ran off with her.

"Weird people," he murmured. "Do not come too close... It might be contaminating…"

Hisana chuckled, and she, Byakuya and Samoshi ran home.

---

**Kuchiki Mansion, 12:20 PM  
**White walls, a large vase with yellow roses, a huge chandelier that lit the entire room and a gigantic table, filled with snacks and drinks. Fancy clothes were drawn out over the table. The windows allowed the sunshine to enter and yellow roses where filling up the corners.

"Ooh, it's so beautiful!" Hisana gasped upon seeing the prepared room. The servants had done their job fairly well indeed.

"There is something wrong with the roses," Byakuya noticed.

Hisana raised an eyebrow and walked towards a vase. The roses stunk. Hisana inhaled to recognize the smell; then she did. She gasped by realizing the scent of chocolate sauce, rosins, ketchup, strawberries, bacon and yogurt. Diner Otaku had made her once.

"I don't think they'll live much longer," Hisana said, trying to get rid of the smell in her nose.

Samoshi called for a servant, which took the roses and replaced them with white ones. "Lovely," she said.

"It's even more welcoming now," Hisana decided.

"Yup! It is, and now we're going to make it into a party-place!"

Samoshi pulled a bag out of nowhere and she threw Byakuya a smaller bag, Hisana a bag, too, and Samoshi herself kept the larger bag.

"Hisana, blow the balloons! Bya, garlands are yours! I will arrange the confetti!"

Hisana shrugged by seeing the balloons, and Byakuya didn't like the idea of garlands. With a mere glance between the two of them, they swapped bags and started to follow Samoshi around the room.

After thirty minutes of attempting in decorating the room, Samoshi, Hisana and Byakuya sat down, all panting.

"These balloons," Byakuya said, holding one up. "They are too stubborn. They snap too soon and they get me lightheaded."

"You've blown a lot of them," Hisana said, concern in her voice. "Those garlands, by the way.. would somebody care to free me?"

Immediately, Samoshi took a pair of scissors and started to get Hisana out of the festoons which were wrapped around her body.

"It's warm in here," Samoshi said after having unchained Hisana. She stood up and walked towards the windows and attempted opening one, when Byakuya asked, "Do you think that is the best idea..?"

But Samoshi shrugged and allowed the wind to enter the room. If only she had listened to Byakuya.

Confetti whirled all around the room. The small pieces were lifted and thrown around, only to land in the drinks, on the pies, decorating the flowers and getting stuck in their hair.

"You know what the best part is?" Samoshi asked after a couple of minutes of abashed silence.

"What?" Byakuya growled.

"If you want to wash this out.. your hair will get dyed."

---

How she managed to stay positive after this, Byakuya and Hisana would never know. At this moment, Samoshi (with her hair colored in any color you could come up with) was hopping around the room, deciding what they would make to surprise her brother.

"We can make a big drawing. We can make a drawing on his wall! We can make a stuffed animal. We can go rehearse a performance. Write him a song, or a poem! He likes pictures, maybe we can… no, wait. Ehm…"

"This party could be his gift," Hisana said, while suppressing a yawn.

"I agree. It took us a lot of organization in such a short notice," Byakuya said. "He should be happy to have a par-"

"I think we should make a stuffed animal," Samoshi cut in, ignoring all of the words Hisana and Byakuya just said. "A huge one! He could cuddle it before sleeping. Maybe we could give him a girlfriend, but I don't want a random girl to be his date. So that would be his own business."

"A stuffed animal is fine," Hisana said. "However, where do you want to get stuffing and material to make it?"

Samoshi opened her mouth to speak, but closed it almost immediately. Then she pouted. "I dunno, where do you suggest?"

Hisana didn't know where, either. Byakuya, however, stood up. "He enjoys being creative himself. If we get him the equipments, he can design something on his own."

"That's dull," Samoshi thought. "We could help him…"

"Yes, you could help him. I, however, will not waste my time on stuffed animals."

Hisana shot him an angry glare. "He needs something or someone to cuddle. You know _you_ need it…"

Byakuya recognized the tone in her voice and he sighed. "Fine, I will help, but only if he wishes to."

"We'll make him wish," Samoshi said.

Byakuya groaned.

---

"Waaauw!" Otaku screamed upon seeing the decorated room that night. The servants had decided to help the three Kuchiki's into decorating, and now the place looked really cozy, yet big and colorful enough to party in. Garlands hung neatly on the walls and balloons had been pinned against the ceiling. The white roses had been replaced for red ones and the white ones where now laying spread out over the consumption table.

The guests had all arrived already, and Hisana had just dragged Otaku down to the room.

"You like it?" Samoshi peeped, wanting her brother to enjoy it as much as she did.

"I do! Thank you, you guys!" Otaku roared. He squeezed Hisana's cheek and he embraced Samoshi. Then, with his arms wide open, he eyed Byakuya. "I know you want to…"

"Ugh," Byakuya puffed as Otaku almost shattered his chest in a _very_ tight hug. "You are welcome. Please release me."

Otaku grinned as he did what Byakuya asked of him. Then he ran into the room to thank people for coming.

The party had been going on for an hour, and Otaku had his mouth stuffed with cake and sodas already. He paced away from a couple of his friends to offer the three people in the organization some pie.

But when he found them, he started to laugh quietly. While he asked a servant to get a large blanket, he softly placed a kiss on Samoshi's forehead. "Thank you for giving me this."

As he placed the blanket over the three bodies, the party went on. And even though Hisana, Byakuya and Samoshi were vast asleep, Otaku enjoyed their presence.

He'd laugh at them when they'd wake up with their faces covered with whipped cream, anyway.

* * *

_Please review!_


	6. Spring: Pillowfight

**_Spring_ - Pillowfight**

* * *

Hisana was observing him, as she sat on the floor, dressed in her pajamas and ready for bed. He was taking off his Kenseikan. She never quite understood the Kenseikan; oh, she did know how to put it _in_… but taking it off had always been a mystery to her.

"Hisana."

Hisana looked up after hearing the deep voice of her husband. "Yes?"

Byakuya turned around and made his way to the bed. He stopped in his tracks and then observed it. "Is it me or is there a pillow missing from the bottom end?"

Hisana raised an eyebrow and she followed his gaze towards the bed. Indeed, there was a pillow missing. But then she saw it, laying on the floor, at the foot of her side of the bed.

"Oh," she said. "There it is. I'll get it."

She got up and took the pillow.

"Catch," she warned.

She threw the pillow.

He didn't see it coming.

Thus the pillow hit him straight in the face.

As the pillow fell down, Byakuya wore a _very_ surprised expression on his face. Hisana had slapped her hand against her mouth. "I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to do that!"

Slowly, Byakuya bend his knees and picked up the pillow from the floor. Then, he watched Hisana apologize, and his eyes started to twinkle with amusement.

"Hisana, do you know what this means?"

Hisana widened her eyes and she bow. "I'm so sorry, Byakuya-sama. I will accept any punish--"

She gasped as she felt the pillow hit her body. She wobbled and then fell down.

"What was-"

"Do not act so foolish," Byakuya said with a smirk drawn on his face. "I do not need your apologies."

"Then what _does_ it mean?"

"War."

Hisana gasped. "Oh, shit."

She took the pillow from the floor, but Byakuya was faster; a second pillow made Hisana tremble and she searched for something solid to lean on, but the only thing she could get a grip on was Byakuya. And she wouldn't give him that satisfaction.

While falling down, Hisana threw the pillow on the floor. She landed in it and cushioned the blow by this. As quick as she could, she rolled over and dodged a third pillow. She came to her feet and used the pillow as a shield as she tried to run to Byakuya.

Tried, indeed.

"Oh!" Hisana cried as two hands lifted her from the floor. Her back was pulled against Byakuya's chest and one hand covered her mouth.

"What were you going to do with that?" Byakuya asked smirking.

"You know, this happened to me a lot in Inuzuri." Hisana smirked back.

Byakuya raised an eyebrow. "You got caught in pillow fights a lot?"

"No," Hisana replied, her voice a little too innocent to be true, "I got lifted by guys a lot."

Byakuya widened his eyes. "Hisana…"

"You know what I did to them?"

Byakuya shook his head.

Hisana gently bit his hand, making Byakuya pull away. Hisana took this advantage and hit Byakuya with the pillow. "Only then we used either stones or twigs and we bit harder," Hisana concluded.

Byakuya groaned. "I should have known this was coming…"

Hisana smirked. "Yeah, you should have. And this one, too."

She made another blow with her pillow, but half an inch before she would hit Byakuya, he was gone. Hisana stood there, stunned, as she searched for her opponent. Quickly, she looked behind her.

"I do not attack people from behind. That is cowardly behavior."

Hisana jumped away by hearing his voice next to her. "You're good," she panted.

"You've got fine reflexes," Byakuya complimented Hisana.

She grinned. "Inuzuri," was her explanation.

"But I didn't say it was good enough."

And once again, Hisana was caught. This time between two pillows, which Byakuya had thrown using shunpo. Hisana didn't even have time to realize that she was hit again, as her eyes searched for her husband.

"You're too fast! Stop using shunpo!"

"Everything is allowed in love and war," she heard him say.

Too bad she took it a little too literal. She ran over to him and pushed him onto the bed. She crawled on top of him and she let her fingers trail over his chest as she bend over and placed butterfly kisses on his neck. In the most sultry voice she could master, she purred into his ear, "really, milord?"

Enjoying this turn in events, Byakuya closed his eyes. He now only heard her gentle voice, he could smell her familiar scent, he felt her weight on his stomach, her hands on his chest, her kisses on his skin…

…and the pillow hitting him hard on his face.

"Ha! I bet you didn't see THAT coming!" Hisana screeched as she jumped off the bed and ran to the other side of the room. "What kind of lieutenant are you? You're in the middle of a fight and then your testosterone kicks in! I beat you! Me! I'm from the street and I beat a lieutenant! I bet that drilled a hole into your ego, didn't it? You better not thi~"

Thud.

"And there's the foe who's easily distracted because her estrogen made her believe she had actually won, grounded by the man who was only mere seconds ago accused of having too much testosterone," hummed the voice of the very very heavy man sitting on her back, holding her wrists in just one hand, while the other caressed her cheek. But Hisana thought that the humiliation wasn't the worst that happened yet; she almost choked because of his weight.

"Byakuya-sama?" she huffed, trying to struggle out of his grip.

"Yes?"

"When did you gain so much weight?"

Fortunately for her, he understood her hint. He pushed himself up, but also made sure she wouldn't strike back. Again.

"Now, where were we before you pushed that pillow so merciless into my face?" he asked, still holding her wrists, and now using his other arm to lift her up. He carried her to their bed and gently lay her down.

Byakuya couldn't help but grin by seeing the blush that grew on Hisana's face. He bend down and started sipping on her earlobes.

It felt so good! Her blood started racing through her body and the feeling of his warm lips on her neck made her moan. This only encouraged him to kiss more of her. Her jaw, her chin, her neck, her collarbone, back up to her neck, over to her lips…

…over to her lips…

…her lips…

…why didn't he kiss her?

Heavily confused, Hisana opened her eyes. This was Byakuya's cue to take his revenge and push the pillow in _her_ face.

Coughing, Hisana grabbed Byakuya's wrists and pushed him off. She rolled over to her stomach and kept cough. Her inhaling didn't sound any good and Byakuya started to worry. He crawled over to her and pulled her up straight. "Are you okay?"

But Hisana put on her angry-face and shook her head wildly. "Fea--ther--," was all she could say. After one more cough, Hisana reached into her mouth and pulled the white feather out. "That was gross…"

She had expected Byakuya to wrap his arms around her and tell her he was happy she didn't choke. Instead, she saw him covering his mouth with his hand. It didn't work. Everything about him told Hisana that he was laughing.

"Oh, you…" Hisana started. She was, however, no match to him when she threw herself onto him. He caught her and pinned her down to the bed.

"Pathetic," he declared. Hisana nodded. "It was. Now kiss me, I'm still waiting for it."

Byakuya obliged. He leaned in and pressed his lips on hers.

"Tell me if you find any more feathers in there," Hisana managed to murmur.

"I will," came his reply.

They forgot all about the pillows as they were fading into each others touch. Hisana caressed over Byakuya's arms as she allowed him to devour her. She would get her revenge in the morning.

After all…

…everything was allowed in love and war.

* * *

_Please review!_


	7. Summer: Dont judge a book by its cover

**Summer: Don't judge a book by its cover**

* * *

"Byakuya-sama?" Hisana gasped.

"Yes?" came Byakuya's moaning answer.

"Too... oh!... hard..."

Byakuya inhaled deep and let go of his breath. "I was under the impression that it had to be like this. Sorry. I'll be more gentle from now on."

Hisana, covered in sweat, shook her head. "No, it's okay. It's okay."

Byakuya nodded slowly and continued.

Even the knock on the door didn't get them out of their concentration. Otaku's head appeared behind the door and his eyes widened. "Oh, can I watch?"

There was no reply, except for some pants and huffs, so Otaku just walked into the room and sat down, his eyes not leaving Byakuya and Hisana.

Hisana bit her lip and put more pressure behind her exercise, surprising Byakuya by doing so. With a loud groan, he let go.

Hisana grinned widely as she made her way to snuggle close to her husband. "It's okay," she said softly.

"I made it happen on purpose," Byakuya said, taking deep breaths and kissing Hisana's forehead.

She chuckled. "I'm sure."

"Dude," Otaku suddenly said. He shook his head. "I can't believe you totally lost to Hisana in arm wrestling..."

And silently, both Byakuya and Hisana agreed with him.

* * *

_Please leave a review!_


	8. Summer: Inappropriate mission

**Summer: Inappropriate mission

* * *

**He watched her skip through the gate with excitement. She had been thrilled about this for days now, and only because of their little announced trip to the material world. Byakuya had been send there to get something back, and Hisana would join him for her knowledge about the world.

When they stepped out of the Senkeimon, Hisana closed her eyes and sniffed deeply. "I haven't been here for ages…"

Byakuya nodded. "There is a reason for that, you know."

Hisana smirked. "Yeah, yeah, I died, blah blah blah. I know. And even though I love Soul Society, I've always been missing this world. The regularity of it, the simplicity, you know."

But Byakuya didn't know what she was talking about. "There is no regularity in Soul Society?"

Hisana grumbled. She put her hands to her hips and she started to speech. "On Earth, people cannot see hollows, cannot use Kidou and usually don't wear huge swords with them. People feel safer and are more concerned about themselves, and not their duties."

She smirked as Byakuya sighed and averted his gaze.

She took his hand and they walked to a large building, which was labelled 'University of Tokyo'. While they searched for the entrance, Byakuya remembered why he had to go there.

---

_"One of our recruits has lost a memory chikan while being undercover for training," Ukitake announced. At once, one of the few people in the room turned red and mumbled something about being sorry._

_Byakuya paid little attention to the guy. "I will get it back, captain."_

_Ukitake nodded. "I know you will. Take your wife with you, she'll be able to help you with this stuff. Also, it'll be good for her to be out, once."_

_"Yes, sir."_

---

"Helloooooo," a woman's voice came from behind a large desk. She had small eyes behind large glasses and her nose looked miniscule next to it. She wore a filthy suit and Hisana assumed that this woman was the janitor.

"Hello," Hisana answered politely. "I am looking for classroom 14, could you please tell me where I can find it?"

The woman smiled. "Of course I can! It's the sports hall. Go left, into this corridor, and walk to those doors. Get through and you'll be seeing four doors; the two in front of you are dressing rooms, and the two on your side are the halls."

Hisana bowed slightly. "Thank you."

When the janitor was gone, Byakuya patted Hisana on the shoulder. "I never knew you really _were_ familiar with this stuff."

"Of course I am," Hisana defended herself. "Even though my education wasn't all that proper, I _did_ go to a school! Though this one is much more modern than the school I went to only.. like.. thirty years ago."

Byakuya nodded. "I believe you. Now, where to go?"

"The sports hall," Hisana said, taking the lead through the school. They walked the direction the janitor had sent them and soon enough, they found themselves standing in a hallway which stunk to sweat and dirty outfits.

"The halls are carrying the names of 13 and 14. We need 14, right?" Hisana asked. Byakuya nodded.

Hisana walked to the door and knocked. Inside, somebody whistled and the door flew open. Hisana had to jump aside not to get knocked over by it. Behind her back, she heard Byakuya snicker. He was _sooooo_ going to get it…

"Yes? Can I help you?"

A woman stood in the doorway and she was holding a ball. Around her neck was the whistle and she wore athletic-clothing. Her face looked very inviting and warm and several freckles lay on her nose. Her red hair was curly and bouncy and she wore a blue cap.

"Hello, we are the new teachers. Internshippers, eh.. Well, actually, today we were going to follow some classes. I'm Hisana."

She could actually see Byakuya's face in surprise, even though he stood behind her. "No, we are-"

"I'm Azumi," the teacher introduced herself. "I think I've missed the message… but that doesn't matter! Did you bring any clothes? Otherwise you'll have to change into some of our school-stuff. It's in that closet behind you; take a fitting shirt and pants and come in!"

Then Azumi walked back into the hall and shouted something to the students.

Hisana turned to face Byakuya, and she smiled innocently. "I just created the perfect way of searching that memory replacer, didn't I?"

Byakuya blinked. "You… yes, you did. I thought you did it for the settling of scores. I should not have laughed when you were almost hit by that door."

"I would never do such thing as getting revenge. Not to you. You usually kiss me and then everything's okay." Hisana said. "However, I _am_ curious about how you do at sports."

Byakuya groaned.

---

She tried to block out all of the murmurs she heard of the girls standing in the row against the wall. Some of them even dared to point at him. And chuckle. In combination.

"Hey," Hisana snapped, "don't you know it's rude to point and laugh at someone?"

The girl she was talking to giggled and gestured Hisana to come closer. "Do you know that guy?"

"Yes, I do know him very well," Hisana answered stiffly.

"Can you introduce me to him?" the girl asked with confidence.

Hisana pulled the ugliest of faces. "Not in a million years."

"Why not? It's not like you are into him, right?"

"Why would I not be?" Hisana asked surprised.

"Well," the girl said, twiddling with her fingers, "you are gay, aren't you?"

"WHAT?" Hisana shrieked, causing Byakuya to turn his head. She gestured him it was okay, but then went back to the girl. "I am not gay. He and I are involved."

"How?"

"How do you expect?"

"Well, I expected you to be gay, but I didn't expect you to deny it."

"I'm not denying anything! He and I are married!"

"'Married' my ass!" The girl laughed. "You're both like, what, twenty? Twenty-three? No way you're married."

Hisana cursed the blessing of staying young even though her husband was about a hundred and fifty years older than she was.

"Besides," the girl continued, "you can totally tell you _are_ gay. Come on, the way you wear your hair, no man is ever going to like that. A girl might like it, but men are not attracted by it. And have you ever seen yourself walk?"

All pissed off now, Hisana turned on her heals and roared through the entire hall, "Kuchiki Byakuya, come here and kiss me now!"

Byakuya's confused head came from out of the equipment storage. "What are you doing? We are working."

The girl grinned devilish to Hisana. "Married, huh? Let's see if he can resist _this_." She opened one of the buttons of her shirt and disappeared into the storage.

Hisana was boiling with rage. She turned to the girls who were grouped together with the first girl, and yelled at them. "What are you drooling at? It's not like he's interested in you, anyway. And there's nothing he's going to see in her! He'll just kick her out! With her curly hair and her big blue eyes! I don't care she's got the body of a Goddess, she's NOT going to get him!"

She stomped her way over to the storage room, but saw nobody. "Byakuya-sama?" she squeaked.

"Yes?" came his voice from behind a Pegasus.

She walked to the way his voice came and saw him searching in a closet of clothing and lost-and-founds. He hadn't even noticed the girl behind him, sitting observing on a trampoline. Hisana found this the perfect time to teach the girl a lesson.

She closed the area between Byakuya and herself and wrapped her arms around him. "There's no one here… how about that kiss now?"

Byakuya tried to suppress a smile coming up and shook his head. "I am sorry I blew you off just now. But if that memory eraser comes into the wrong hands, things may get nasty."

"If it were to be in that cupboard," Hisana purred, her hands sneaking under his shirt to caress his chest, "it wouldn't walk away, will it?"

"True," Byakuya said, slowly caving in to her touch. When he felt her other hand on his neck, he completely surrendered and wrapped his arms around her. He leaned in and kissed her. Hisana, being the evil jealous wife right now, kissed him back while moving around for a bit, to give the girl full view of their making-out. From the corner of her eyes, she could see the girl grow red with fury. Somewhere in her body, Hisana felt a twinkle of satisfaction.

"When we get the chikan back to the head captain," Byakuya whispered into her lips, "I will give you a nice full body massage. How would you like that?"

"Oh, very much," Hisana answered, kissing him once more. "By the way… that better be the memory chikan in your pocket."

"Don't worry," Byakuya grinned. "It is."

Hisana smiled, but before they could kiss again, Azumi stood next to them, her arms in her side, anger all over her face. "You are just another couple of kids! Making out in the storage-room? And you call yourselves professional sports-instructors? I will be SURE to report this in your documents! Now get out, out!"

Not waiting for a second outburst, Byakuya and Hisana walked out of the gym as fast as they could. They hid into the dressing room and waited a couple of minutes, to be sure the woman wasn't following them.

"That was…"

"…weird."

Pulling the chikan out of his pocket, Byakuya said, "Mission accomplished."

The door was pushed open and the girl from before entered the room. "You two are sick." She turned to Byakuya. "How can you fall for a gay girl? How desperate does that make you? You didn't even notice me there!"

"I would love my wife even if she were gay," Byakuya replied simply.

Grinning from ear to ear, Hisana asked, "Love, let me see that chikan, hmm? How does this work? Do you push this button?"

Byakuya nodded. "In front of her face."

Approaching the girl slowly, Hisana observed her closely. She raised the chikan in front of her and said, in a very low voice, "Oh yes, I've always wanted to do this..."

---

"Kuchiki Hisana and Kuchiki Byakuya here to report the mission to return the memory-chikan, head captain."

"Did you return it?"

"Yes, sir."

"Was it used by the human?"

"No, sir."

"According to our research lab, it has been used recently."

"Sir. A girl was meddling and overheard us talking about soul society. It was us who used it."

"Very well. Report the event on paper."

"Sir."

---

"I swear!" the girl screamed. "After I tripped over the rackets, I totally saw Kutsashika Hokusai folding his socks! You HAVE to believe me!"

Azumi took the girl by her shoulders and pushed her forth. "You are to see the counsellor now."

"I promise you! Katsushika Hokusai!"

"You do realize that he is a very very famous painter who lived on the other side of our country and oh yeah, died two hundred years ago?"

"Please believe me! I can totally tell the details! He had weird round glasses and he had a scar on his forehead, but he totally had socks with his own artwork! Like every left sock had 'the wave' and every right sock 'carpe nello stagno'!"

"I think the counsellor might send you through. Do you want me to contact your parents?"

The girl sighed. She knew for sure it was him.

Besides, what else could it have been?

* * *

_Please leave a review!_


	9. Summer: Truly madly deeply

**Summer: Truly, madly, deeply**

The song I used is Truly Madly Deeply, by Savage Garden.

**

* * *

**Her head rested against his shoulder, his cheek softly placed onto her hair. Her eyes were closed and her face was buried into his neck, causing him to feel every single one of her breath, every single one making him shiver. As she had her arms wrapped around his torso, he stroke her back.

Carefully placing their feet around, without any regularity, they swayed onto their song. It weren't the words of the singer that made him fall in love with her all over again. It wasn't just the melody either. It were the few words she spoke so often, the few words he loved to hear and reply to.

Her fingers dug into his skin as they continued their dance of freedom. With him being busy with work and her waiting for him forever, they hadn't had this much spare time for just the two of them. Usually, when he returned home, she had fallen asleep, still in her day-clothes, on their bed. He woke her every time, so she could get dressed for bed and sometimes join him for a last cup of tea of the day.

He would never change her clothes while she was asleep.

She trusted him. He didn't know what had all happened to her in Inuzuri, and he was afraid to upset her if he would ask. He never wanted to frighten her, so he avoided most moments in which there were most chances of scaring her.

She stirred and pulled him closer, for as much was possible. He smiled a tiny smile and closed his eyes not to miss anything of her.

_I'll be your dream_

_I'll be your wish_

_I'll be your fantasy_

_I'll be your hope_

_I'll be your love_

_Be everything that you need_

She was this all to him. His dream, his hope.. his love. She was there when he needed her and she was there when he wanted to be alone. It never mattered to her if he told her to leave him on his own; she'd be there, anyway.

And he loved her for it.

He trembled when he felt her lips onto his neck. A couple of butterfly kisses were placed on his skin and he could remember every one of it. These memories were the ones he treasured, the ones he'd ditch everything in his mind for to keep.

Just the two of them, listening to the same music, each heartbeat, each breath they took…

..and that's the way they danced on, together, forever.

* * *

_Please leave a review!_


	10. Summer: Hide and seek

**Summer - Hide and seek**

* * *

Thunder was crashing through the air and made the ground tremble. The rain was splashing against the windows and the wind was howling so hard, even the biggest trees in the gorgeous Kuchiki-garden shuddered. Mercilessly torn off summer-leaves all twirled through the air, landing painfully on the large windows of the house. Thick drops of rain washed them away, making place for small twigs and flowers that were forcefully slashed away from their safe places in the dirt of the garden.

Inside of the house, in their favorite room, were Otaku, who was staring over his book about the philosophy behind poems, and his sister Samoshi, who was supposed to be drawing a still-life of the vase in front of her, but instead was gazing off as well. Byakuya was laying on the sofa, reading a book about the history of his family, while his wife Hisana lay against him, playing with the cords of his outfit.

To keep it short…

"I'm bored," Samoshi stated. Otaku turned his head to her and nodded. "So am I."

Byakuya and Hisana didn't react. They were actually quite okay with what they were doing.

"Let's do something together. So that none of us will lose their minds." Samoshi offered. She had Otaku nodding his approval.. but still no reply from Byakuya and Hisana.

"Listen, you two, if we come up with a game for two, we'll leave you like that. But if we come up with something that requires more people, then~"

"Then you will ask a servant to join you," Byakuya finished the sentence for Otaku. "I am doing research for an upcoming meeting with the elders."

"I like being with him while he does that," Hisana said. "He sometimes tells me things about the family I need to know if the elders ever wish to see me. There is so much more to learn, he teaches me new information every day still. Marrying the heir of the biggest of families of nobility comes with a price and I am very willing to pay that one."

Otaku raised his eyebrows, but nodded understandingly. Samoshi just pouted. "I wanna play hide-and-seek."

"Oh, forget what I said, I'm in!" Hisana squeaked, standing up.

"Count me in as well," Otaku said, closing his book and putting it aside. "Bya, you in, too?"

Byakuya replied by turning another paper of his book. Hisana reacted to this by pulling the book out of his hands and closing it. "I'm sure he's in. After having read and studied so many things, he might need a break, no, love?"

Giving in to his wife's strict undertone, Byakuya nodded. "Fine. But I will not be disturbed in the evening."

"We'll see," Hisana smiled insincerely.

---

It was him who pulled the short straw. Byakuya was allowed to read for about ten more minutes, so that he could finish his chapter and the three others could run and hide. Ten more minutes.

---

Otaku

_First minute_  
Byakuya is such a dumbass. Why would you read a boring book about the family you grew up in? Just dismiss the elders at the start of the meeting, and you're all set! You make the decisions, you don't even like the elders! Luckily enough I don't have to be the head of the clan. I don't even want to think about meeting them three times every week. Bleh.

_Second minute_  
Let me see, where do I go… I could always hide in his closet on their bedroom, but I'm afraid I won't get out alive. Come to think of it, I don't think I'll live when I put myself in any closet at all. Let's cross that one completely off the list. Maybe I could go into the garden? Yeah, bet he won't get out in this weather! Oh Otaku man, you rock.

_Third minute_  
Yuck. Now the favorable place to hide would be in the bathroom and under the shower. Stupid, stupid, rocking Otaku. Now I've got mud in my mouth and I swallowed a beetle. Yuck. I bet I can wash the dirty taste away with something to drink. Oh! That's freaking witty! The Kuchikis have the largest storage room with anything to eat and drink like ever!

_Fourth minute  
_Where the heck did that storage go? I've been living in this house like my entire life long and… oh darn, I really never ever went there. Whenever I got thirsty, I had that one servant bringing me all kinds of stuff, whichever I pleased. What was her name again? But anyway, let's not dwell on that now. Storage room, storage room, storage room…

_Fifth minute_  
Thank kami-sama for the servants. How could I have figured out that the storage room was right next to the kitchen door? Oh hey, it's Hisana walking into the kitchen. She looks really absorbed into something. Ha! I wonder where she'll hide. Byakuya'll find her right away; I bet he even goes looking for her only and then leaves us sitting and waiting and rotting away so that he can go back to reading. He knows that he'll guilt Hisana into searching for us so that he won't have to do that anymore. Pff, Bya, I'd expected better from you.

_Sixth minute_  
So, the storage room. Ooooh, ooh, come to daddy, look at all this space! And drinks! And… oh dear, are those chocolate-chip cookies? Are they serious? Why was there a heaven in home that I did not know of? Oh Byakuya, please _do_ forget about me, 'cause I won't leave even if you'd drop down on your knees and cleaned my shoes with your tongue!

..that'd be weird, though..

_Seventh minute_  
Munch munch munch - swallow - gulp gulp gulp - munch grunch gulp - swallow - munch munch munch - swallow - gulp gulp gulp - munch grunch gulp - swallow - drool drool - munch - swallow - breath break - munch munch munch - swallow -…

_Eight minute_  
Ooooh.. ooh the nausea.. Oh this can't be good.. what does that drink say? Expired for two months already? Ooooh I think it's coming back up…

…

_Fifteenth minute_  
The sweet release… I never thought a toilet could be so helpful. I can't however remember this toilet… where am I? What's that crest with a four on it doing there? Oh I know! I bet this is fourth division! That means someone must've brought me here. Let's wash up and see who~ oh, no, no no no, definitely not ready yet. Sorry m'boys, I'll thankfully keep using your small room a little longer.

---

Samoshi

_First minute_  
A book about the history of the Kuchikis. I really don't know how you do it, Byaku. I personally don't care much about yet another ancestor who died centuries ago. Tragic, of course, but let me live my life in the here and now, okay? Get your nose out of the books some more and go out. With Hisana, for all I care.

_Second minute_  
Would you look at that? He's still reading! Byaku, please, I'm almost feeling sorry for you! Maybe I should check if he's even awake? It wouldn't surprise me if he'd passed out from boredom.. I mean.. what is he even reading about? Our family? Byaku, darling, you've got plenty of experience with the Kuchikis… Why, I just don't understand how…

_Fourth__ minute_  
...and furthermore, all of your years alive you spent here. The entire meaning of…

_Fifth__ minute_  
Oh darn, I better start hiding or he'll find me and make me find the others so that he doesn't need to! Oh, where to go? Perhaps I can go to the room next door and hide in a cupboard. I wonder what Otaku is doing right now. I bet his hiding place is a brilliant one. Like, when we discover him, it'll be, "HA! I bet you didn't expect me here, did ya?"

Oh yeah, he's brilliant. He's good.

_Seventh minute_  
Stop worrying about where your stupid messed up brother is hiding! Go hide somewhere yourself! Run for it, if you must! Not the room next-door, Byaku'll look there first. I'd want to hide in my own room. Yeah! So I can start reading that ancient diary I found last week, about the Kuchikis three hundred years ago. It was good fun reading it!

_Eighth minute_  
Let me take a run into the wing where our servants stay. Maybe there's somewhere I can hide. How about their break room? Maybe they can accompany me as well! Go left here, right there.. and there it is. Let me just open the door and -

*BOOM*

Auch! Oh, what was that? I cannot take a hit on my head.. what's that hand doing there? Oh, it was the laundry-girl.. oh would you stop apologizing please? Just pull me up and.. oh, not that fast.. head rush..

_Ninth minute_  
A place to hide. Thank you, Saki.. Saku.. Soke.. ehm.. laundry-girl, for letting me use your bedroom to hide in. Now that I'm here, I might as well go exploring. It wouldn't be the worst thing if Suka.. well, _she_ walked in on me, for I let her stay in my house. Okay, Byakuya does. Shush, conscience.

Oooh what's this closet for? Let's open it..

Uhoh, what's falling out? Is that a…?

…

_Seventeenth minute_  
Such bright light! Turn it off! Ohh, where am I? All I remember is that ironing board falling down.. My head! Someone, please get me some ice for my head…

---

Hisana

_First minute_  
Isn't he adorable, reading that book? Let's cuddle close to him once more. Just lift your arm so I can lay down.. Oh, Samoshi and Otaku are both still standing right in front of the window.. maybe I should go, too. Gimme one kiss before I go hide myself for you, my love. That's a good man. Bye now!

_Second minute_  
Is it okay to keep Samoshi staring like that? I'm afraid she'll forget to hide.. Awh, let's not waste hope. If Byakuya-sama finds her after ten minutes, he'll have her look for us. That way, he can go back to his book and we'll all have fun. Now, where to go?

_Third minute_  
You know what, Byakuya-sama didn't even want to play this game. Maybe I should reward him for playing along with us. I can make him a sandwich with lettuce and tomatoes and cheeeeeese and hammm and.. I bet he likes that even more!

_Fourth minute_  
Lettuce, tomatoes, cheese, ham. Lettuce, tomatoes, cheese, ham. Lettuce, tomatoes, ham.. cheese! Oh, I forgot the cheese! Let's try again, and don't forget anything, now! Make this sandwich for your hard-working husband! Oh, the sucking-up of my thoughts are horrible! Anyway, cheese, ham, sandwich, peanut butter.. bread, of course… hee, where did the lettuce go?

_Fifth minute_  
Hey, I wonder what Otaku is doing there? He looks horrible! Did he really plan on going outside? Today? In this horror-weather? The little idiot, he is.. Back to my plan, though. Plate? Check. Bread? Right here. Butter? No silly, he doesn't like butter. Lettuce… then slice up the tomatoes… Oh I'm really a horrible kitchen-queen. There's a servant.. Maybe I can ask her to help me?

_Sixth minute_  
Oh dear, oh dear, oh dear! Oh no it's okay to be okay, I promise. Let me just wind something around it, then we'll go straight to see Unohana-san. Silly woman, who cuts off her own fingertip? Shush, dear, let me dry your tears, come here, we'll go now. Are you okay? Watch it, step down, very good. It's only a five-minute walk, don't worry. I'm with you, no one will dare question your disappearance!

…

_Fifteenth minute_  
Oh, what disgusting smell this is! I know the toilets are right next to the waiting room, but can't a soul catch a break? Waiting for that servant girl to get fixed is really no problem, but please let me stay alive to witness her return! Who's on there, anyway? I haven't seen anyone come in for a couple of minutes, now!

---

"Otaku, are you sure you are feeling all right?" Hisana giggled, as she realized it had been her cousin-in-law who was responsible for the horrible smell. "You seem rather pale."

"Oh, no, I'm fine," Otaku toughened himself up. "By the way, I'm more worried about Samoshi. She seemed to have hit her head very hard."

"Yes," Hisana said. "On a ironing board."

This time it was Otaku's turn to laugh. "She's lame."

"I heard that!" came Samoshi's loud voice from the hallway. "Look, they fixed me up, okay? Now I really need some apple juice or any juice at all, really."

"My treat," Hisana said happily. "I am the only one uninjured, anyway. That's something to celebrate. Reiko can come, too."

The servant girl, who had been sitting in silence next to Hisana ever since they found out there were more of them in the fourth division, turned red at this invitation and lowered her eyes to the floor.

But just when they were about to leave, Hisana slapped her hand against her mouth and yelled, "Oh, we completely forgot about Byakuya-sama!"

---

Byakuya

_First minute_  
I am sorry to mislead Hisana as well as Otaku and Samoshi, but I certainly will not play this game along.

_Second minute_  
Samoshi is still watching me. Shall I shoo her? I believe it would be best not to. She can be very stubborn.

_Third minute_  
I do not believe my dear cousin is familiar with the rules of the game she wanted to play. I wait, I read, I ignore and I will win anyway, but in the meantime, you hide.

_Fourth minute_  
It seems like she is finally getting some sense beat into her. She is moving, indeed.

_Fifth minute_  
And there she goes. I better call on those servants now. How I enjoy using these little bells. Now, let me think. You guide Otaku to somewhere he will eat himself sick, you go worry Hisana into oblivion and you may bother Samoshi. Just make sure they will not be in the mansion in five minutes.

_Sixth minute_  
This game sure takes a lot of your energy. Let me finish this book quickly, so I can get myself into a hot bath. I could use one.

In peace.

* * *

_Please leave a review!_


	11. Autumn: About divorces and mommies

**Autumn: About divorces and mommies**

* * *

White doors hid the probably endless passages in the massive building in front of them. No one knew what kind of danger was waiting inside for him and the person who had gotten him into this.

The howling wind made the tension around them thick enough to cut with a knife. A shiver of rough coldness was sent down his spine and then, out of nowhere, a warm feeling floated from his hand throughout his entire body. He had to protect her from any harm possible. He would sacrifice himself to let her live, to let her be free. And then, the scream of pain reached his ears. It was a scream of desperation, longing, holding on for life...-

"Mommy!"

- or not.

Byakuya raised an eyebrow and shook his head to delete every upcoming image in his head.

He cursed Otaku very far away for reading his thriller to Byakuya, Samoshi and Hisana. Byakuya, however, was the only one affected by it.

Next to him, Hisana jumped up and down, holding his hand. "Shouldn't we let them know we're here, Byakuya-sama?"

"We can also just run away," Byakuya thought out loud.

Hisana stopped her hopping and watched her husband. "You did _not _just say that, did you?"

Byakuya shrugged. Hisana grinned and hugged an arm around his waist. "You'll be great, Byakuya-sama," she told him.

Just then, the door in front of them opened up, and smoke rose up to cover the face of the person behind the door.

The silhouette took a slow step forward and grunted.

Out of habit, Byakuya's hand reached out to grasp Senbonzakura. It was then when Byakuya noticed the second head appearing on the very mysterious body.

"The Kuchikis," a low, hoarse voice said.

"Ukitake-san!" Hisana squealed, bowing slightly.

Byakuya closed his eyes and shook his head once again. Then he made himself watch the scene before him again. No smoke, no dark silhouette and no two heads on one body. Damn his imagination.

"Byakuya, Hisana-san, I'm so glad you could make it!" Ukitake said, while stepping aside to allow the married couple in. Just then Byakuya noticed that the second head belonged to a little kid in the captain's arms.

Hisana must've noticed the three-year old as well; she leaned closer to him and reached out her hand to get the little boy's.

"Hello! You must be Ukitake Hutoshi. I'm Kuchiki Hisana."

The little boy, named Hutoshi, frowned. "Hisana?"

Hisana smiled and nodded.

"And who's he?" Hutoshi pointed in the direction Byakuya stood, who raised an eyebrow.

"Kuchiki Byakuya," he introduced himself slowly, not feeling comfortable around little children.

Hutoshi frowned again. "She's Kuchiki already."

Byakuya's second eyebrow was raised. "She married me."

At this, Hutoshi shook his head franticly. "I am going to marry her."

If there was a third eyebrow on Byakuya's face, it would have been lifted.

"Besides," Hutoshi continued, "she's too pretty for you."

"Oh, maybe you should stop talking now," Ukitake cut in before Byakuya's popping vein could explode.

Hisana just grinned, squeezing Byakuya's hand.

The four continued their way inside of the house and the exit closed behind them. A large hall was to be revealed and huge curtains represented most of the doors.

Hutoshi struggled his way out of Ukitake's embrace and he walked towards Hisana. He took her hand and stuck out his tongue to Byakuya.

Hisana chuckled.

Ukitake coughed.

Byakuya sighed.

A cricket chirped.

This was going to be a very long day.

* * *

"Mommy!"

Hutoshi's scream was heard through the entire house, causing Hisana to stand up and run to the young child.

"Hey, what's up?" she asked kindly.

Hutoshi pouted and raised a finger to point at Byakuya. He said something in Hisana's ear, surprising her and then he started to yell and scream again. Sighing, Hisana stood up.

"Mommy!"

Byakuya raised his head and watched his wife slowly walking up to him.

"He means you."

"Mommy!"

"No, Hisana, he doesn't."

"_Mommy!"_

"He really does."

"MOMMY!"

Byakuya heaved a sigh and stood up. Obviously annoyed, he made his way to Hutoshi, where a sudden grin had crept up the boy's face. He held out his hand, in which he had a small paper.

Raising an eyebrow, Byakuya accepted it. He unwrapped the paper carefully and watched the words written on it. Then his eyes narrowed.

"You filthy little-"

"Byakuya-sama!"

Hearing Hisana's gasp and taking a deep breath, Byakuya handed over the small scrap of paper to her, who took it. She, too, unwrapped it -after Byakuya had folded it again without mercy- and burst out into laughter.

"Divorce? Byakuya-sama, please tell me something. I _know_ you have a LOT of confidence. Sometimes I'm not sure if it isn't too much of the confidence. Then why are you afraid of loosing me to a little boy?"

Hutoshi grinned. "No, I don't want to marry you anymore. I want uncle Jyuushiro to marry her. She can be my mommy, too."

Byakuya nodded. "I'm not afraid to lose you to little children, Hisana."

Letting the words linger in her mind, Hisana blushed and she seemed to feel awfully out of place. Then, she as well, folded the piece of paper and threw it in the dustbin.

"Hey, Hutoshi, your uncle told us that it was time for your sleep, now," Hisana said, changing the subject.

* * *

"So, was everything all right?" Hisana asked, as Ukitake entered the house that evening. Hutoshi was vast asleep in his bed and Byakuya sat frustrated on the couch.

Ukitake nodded. "Yup! Just this control Unohana-san wants to do once a month. But enough about me, how did things go with my little cousin? Where is he now?"

"Asleep, I sincerely wish," Byakuya murmured stiffly.

"I see… and did everything went well? He wasn't too much of a bother, I hope?"

"Eeh…"

Both Byakuya's and Hisana's memories went back to the dearly-forgotten point in the day where they had found out -and not really in a preferable way- that Hutoshi wasn't clean yet.

Also, once in the bathtub, Hutoshi showed no mercy when Byakuya had put his hand on Hisana's back. The not-so-innocent child had grabbed the shower's head and soaked Byakuya to the bone.

Not forgetting to mention the fact that the three-year old had almost choked on his toothbrush, when an inexperienced Byakuya had put it too far in Hutoshi's mouth.

On top of that, Hutoshi had forced -painfully. Hisana had now a teeth-mark in her arm.- a night kiss out of both 'Hisana' and 'mommy'.

"Everything went just fine," Hisana smiled. "I'm glad we were able to help."

Ukitake smiled and he let the couple out. "Thank you, again!"

And as soon as the Kuchiki's had left the Ukitake-resident and they were out of earshot, Byakuya let out a horrible sigh of frustrations.

"Please do not make me do this again, Hisana. You will kill me with it."

Hisana giggled. "Oh, come on, it wasn't all that bad. You were great, Byakuya-sama! Hutoshi got even rather attached to you."

Byakuya grumbled. "Do not expect me to take him on my shoulders and run around Seireitei like a madman. One man doing so is more than enough already."

Hisana forced a smile.

* * *

Later that evening, the two of them found each other in bed, too awake to sleep, but drowsy enough to lay there. Kissing each other occasionally, they waited for the sleep to come.

Hisana closed her eyes and snuggled close to Byakuya. She buried her face into his chest and inhaled his scent. In return, Byakuya wrapped both arms around her small body and pulled her even closer to him. With one hand, he gently stroke his fingers through her hair and with the other, he softly caressed her back.

They lay there in the silent darkness, enjoying each others presence. Then Hisana pulled back a bit and let her head rest on Byakuya's shoulder.

"Hey, Byakuya-sama?"

"Hmm?"

Hisana yawned.

"I want one."

Then, before she even knew it, she was alone in bed and there was a Byakuya-shaped hole in their ceiling.

* * *

_Please review!_


	12. Autumn: Razorblade fear

"Hisana?"

"Hmm?"

"Would you still love me if I would grow a beard?"

"That's a stupid question, Byakuya-sama. Why would you want to grow a beard?"

"Why wouldn't I?"

"It would look ridiculous."

"Well, would you still love me if I would look ridiculous?"

"Of course I would."

"That's good."

"Hey Byakuya-sama?"

"Hmm?"

"Will you promise me something?"

"What is it?"

"Please don't grow one."

"It would safe me the trouble from shaving."

"Trouble it is, huh. Well, then let me shave you."

"No, it is okay."

"It would prickle while kissing."

"Shaving?"

"No, a beard."

"If I would already have had a beard when we met, would you have returned that first kiss?"

"Hmm.. I think I would have giggled pretty bad."

"You did, anyway."

"Yeah, well, that was different."

"How?"

"Well... you were suddenly so very close... I was all nervous."

"And if I had had a beard..."

"...I might have slapped you away."

"That is ridiculous."

"The image of you with a beard, as well."

"Can we just try?"

"No."

"This beard will cost us our marriage.."

"Yeah.. let's not risk that, shall we?"

"Let's not, indeed."

"I'm tired."

"Go to sleep."

"Hmm, yeah.. good night, Byakuya-sama."

"Good night, Hisana."

"I love you."

"Yes, I get it. I will shave first thing in the morning."

"Now I love you even more."

"Good night."


	13. Autumn: Meeting the Gotei 13

There are days in which you know exactly what you are going to do and everything goes according to plan. Other days go completely different. Your plans fail and everything goes wrong. Today, Byakuya was having one of those.

It had started when he woke up that morning: Hisana wasn't laying next to him. He started to panic immediately.

"Hisana?"

He turned around when he heard the door to their bathroom open and he saw Hisana's face popping out from behind. "Hey, you're awake!"

Byakuya grunted before he lay back. Hisana grinned and stepped into the bedroom. She walked over to the bed, lifted the sheets, causing her husband to shiver. He quickly pulled Hisana onto their mattress and he placed the blankets over their bodies.

"You know I get bad-tempered whenever you are not the first thing I see in the morning," Byakuya mumbled, pulling her closer.

"Yeah, love you too," Hisana replied while playing with his fingers.

Not a word was spoken for several minutes. Then Hisana jumped up. "Oh no, it's eight fifteen already! Get out, you'll be late!"

Moaning, Byakuya sat up. He hated mornings in which he had to hurry. He stretched his body and then, suddenly, clothes were thrown into his face. Bewildered and after having pulled a sock out of his hair, Byakuya saw that Hisana was fully dressed already.

"I'll be getting your breakfast, be right back!"

And she was gone.

Blinking, Byakuya wondered if she had always had such speed. He stepped out of the bed and undid his pajama's. After having washed himself, he put on his robes and started to brush his hair. When he reached out for his Kenseikan, bread was forcefully put into his mouth.

"Oh, you're so slow," Hisana complained, not noticing that Byakuya was nearly choking.

After a minute of gently pulling his hair, his Kenseikan neatly in place, Byakuya had finished breakfast and had his zanpakutou positioned. Hisana dragged him to the front door, while Byakuya just let it all happen to him. When they reached the door, she went to stand on her toes to kiss him goodbye.

"Five minutes left," she smiled.

Byakuya took her hands into his. "Come with me today."

Hisana shifted on her feet. "I'm not dressed properly."

"Five minutes left," Byakuya smirked.

He hauled her back to their bedroom.

Exactly four minutes later, Byakuya and Hisana arrived at the office of the thirteenth division, thanks to Byakuya's speedy shunpo. They walked in together, and Byakuya led her to his own office.

"You have met Ukitake-captain before, have you not?"

Hisana nodded. "He was at our wedding."

"Ah, yes, he was," Byakuya could recall the big bags of candy he had received from the man.

The two entered Byakuya's office and Hisana sat down on a chair near the door, while Byakuya placed himself behind his desk. He started on his paperwork, while Hisana started on a book she brought with her.

Only a couple of minutes later, Shiba Kaien came in after a short knock on the door.

"Captains orders, Vice," he started. "There's a captains meeting today, but ours is ill. He can't make it. 'Tsnot an important meeting, but he wants to know what is said, anyway. You'll be going there for him, the other captains are already informed."

"Thank you," Byakuya said.

Kaien grinned and turned around. That's when he noticed Hisana.

"Hey!" he said, placing himself beside her, wearing a huge grin. "I'm Shiba Kaien, third seat of this division. I'm spontaneous, in for new things, funny and single. You seem nice. You are…"

"Married," Byakuya replied before Hisana could even open her mouth. He didn't even lift his gaze from his paperwork.

Kaien pouted. "Really? You are? Who's the lucky man?"

Hisana started to grin. She stood up and bowed slightly. "Kuchiki Hisana. Pleased to meet you."

"…"

Hisana could practicly _see_ the question marks reflected in Kaien's eyes. The man had still a puzzled expression when he turned on his heels and walked towards Byakuya, who wore his trademark raised eyebrow.

"Dude," Kaien begun. "I didn't know you had it in you."

Byakuya blinked and then returned his face to the expression of no-interest. He put down his pencil and shove his paperwork away. "How late did you say this meeting would take place?"

"In ten minutes," Kaien responded absent-mindedly. He had put his concentration back on Hisana. "You could stay with me while our vice-captain is gone," he proposed.

"I will be taking her with me," Byakuya said quickly, not trusting the grin on Kaien's face.

However, Hisana started to get pale by this statement. "Oh, Byakuya-sama, I don't know… I don't want to bother you guys…"

"If you ask me-" Kaien started, but he was quickly interrupted by Byakuya.

"But we did not, did we?"

Kaien pouted. "Yeah, that seems to be the problem more often.."

Byakuya shook his head. He ignored Kaien's statement and turned to Hisana. "Let us leave now," he suggested. "Then we don't need to use shunpo."

After a comfortable walk of seven minutes, Byakuya and Hisana arrived at the huge building in which the meetings were held. Still feeling a little uncomfortable, Hisana tugged on Byakuya's sleeve. "I will wait outside."

Byakuya nodded. "It won't be long."

He gently kissed her on the cheek before he entered the large meeting-room. Giving a quick peek inside the chamber, Hisana could see several of the captains. She was familiar with none of them inside. Except for Unohana, Hisana noticed, as the healer greeted her when she came for the meeting.

Hisana had been waiting outside for almost fifteen minutes when the doors opened up again and a man ran out, a pink haori fluttering behind him. His arms were wide open and he screamed. Behind him stood Byakuya, rubbing his hand over his temple.

"MRS. HISANA-CHAN!"

Hisana widened her eyes when she was lifted into the air by the man who seemed to have escaped from a pinky prison. He ruffled through her hair and gazed up to her. "You are _way_ prettier than what lieutenant Kuchiki told us you were! But of course, you would never be able to top my pwetty little Nanao-chan, no you won't!"

Hisana smiled awkwardly and tried to wrestle herself out of Kyouraku's escape. "I appreciate your.. compliment, I guess, but could you please put me down again?"

"Of course!" Kyouraku said, his voice now much lower than seconds before. "It is a true honor to finally meet you, milady."

Hisana wasn't sure of how to react. She was… just her husband's wife, wasn't she? But here she was being admired by a captain. A _captain_!

"The pleasure is all mine," was all she could think of. Kyouraku's lips curled up into a bright smile. He took Hisana's hand in his and placed a small kiss on her knuckles. "You are too kind, milady."

A light blush appeared on Hisana's face. She watched helplessly to Byakuya, who was in conversation with a very large, broad man. So much for 'I won't let another man ever touch you, my love.'

"Oy, Kyouraku, scoop, we wanna see who the chick is that made even Kuchiki smile," came a rough voice from behind the pink haori. Hisana gulped upon seeing the very tall very broad very dangerous looking man. He looked like he could kill her with just a tap on her shoulder.

Bearing this in mind, Hisana almost screamed upon feeling someone putting a hand on her shoulder. But when she turned her head, she sighed from relieve upon seeing Byakuya.

"Captain Zaraki, I would like you to refer to my wife as something more refined than a…" Byakuya swallowed his pride away, "…chick."

"Move aside, now," came a new voice to Hisana from behind captain Zaraki. "I've been doing research on these things, I think she'd be a perfect specimen. Always wanted too see if there really is that much difference between the blood of a nobleman and a child from the street."

While Hisana raised her eyebrow from confusion, Byakuya's head exploded with possible dangers coming up to them. He could already see the needles, robes and scalpels. He grabbed Hisana's shoulders and pulled her against his chest, while he was ready to get to Senbonzakura. "I'd think no, captain Kurotsuchi."

"Hmm, I've always thought that you two were a cute couple," interrupted someone.

Hisana's eyes shone up upon -finally- hearing someone familiar. She wormed her way out of her husband's protective embrace and she made a small bow. "Unohana-san, it's good to see you again!"

Unohana bow back and smiled widely. "It sure is! Oh, I heard that you and lieutenant Kuchiki babysat captain Ukitake's cousin? Did everything went well?"

Nodding, Hisana stepped closer to the family friend, but she was quickly stopped when three men came to stand in from of her. "Now, now, captain Unohana," said the man in the middle. "You wouldn't want to take this honorably opportunity to meet Lady Kuchiki in person away from us, would you?"

After chuckling, Unohana shook her head. "No, no, of course not, captain Aizen." Then she turned to Hisana. "I'll see you soon, yes?"

Hisana nodded again and now focused on the captains in front of her. The man named Aizen had a friendly face and handsome brown hair. The glasses on his nose only completed the image of the perfect gentleman. She got goosebumps on her arms as he bow and took her hand in his. Just when Aizen was preparing another one of his smooth talks, his arm got slapped away.

"I think it is time for us to leave," came Byakuya's deep voice. Hisana giggled upon recognizing the jealous tone in it.

"Ahh, don't be such a party-pooper," said the man on Aizen's right. His smile gave Hisana more goosebumps, but these were not from pleasure. "We haven't seen her before! Neither has he, here, hehe!"

"Stop mocking my disability," the man on Aizen's left said. He wore thick glasses and Hisana could barely shape out his eyes.

Aizen turned his head. "Gin, would you please stop joking around? Tousen is a far more developed fighter than you are, even though you, or he, for that matter, may not see it yourself."

"I think you're missing my basic point here," said Tousen, his teeth gritting.

While they kept bickering about Tousen's weak spot, Hisana shook her head and stepped aside. Here, she almost bumped into Soifon.

"Outta my way," she said, pushing Hisana aside while she fumed on. "I better make Omaeda regret steeling my cookies."

"Ignore her," Byakuya whispered in Hisana's ear. "She's never been good at the socializing-part."

Hisana wisely decided not to tell him that he just called the kettle black.

"Lieutenant Kuchiki."

A deep, strong voice penetrated their ears. Its heaviness pressed upon Hisana's shoulders and she almost collapsed. But, she figured, that might also happen because of the massive reiatsu coming from the man.

Byakuya supported Hisana while he made a quick bow. "Captain commander Yamamoto."

Wow, was Hisana's first thought. So this is the man who… who…

…yeah, who exactly was he?

"It is an honor to introduce my wife to you, sir."

Oh, that was her cue. Collecting all of her energy, Hisana straightened her back, only to make a deep bow. She couldn't remember being near someone this high in rank before (her husband being an exception. But trust me, Hisana thought to herself, when you see _the_ Kuchiki Byakuya snore with his thumb in his mouth, knees pulled up to his chest and blankets pulled far over his head, you'd start wondering why people looked up to him), thus she decided to go for the speak-when-you're-spoken-to-technique.

"You are Lady Kuchiki Hisana."

Hisana looked up and tilted her head in confusion. Was this… a statement or a question? Was she supposed to answer?

Byakuya's subtle tug on her sleeve was the answer. Standing straight again, she answered, "Yes, sir. It is an honor to meet you. You must have a busy agenda, after all."

The commander shook his head. "The meeting was scheduled. It was shorter than intended, my next appointment will be in fifteen minutes."

"I see," Hisana said. She didn't see anything, really, but it felt like the right thing to say.

"Hisana and I were just about to head back to the thirteenth division's quarters, sir," Byakuya said, bowing once more. Hisana decided to follow his example. "I will pass everything on to captain Ukitake."

Yamamoto nodded. A grunt told them they were allowed to walk away. They had taken two steps, though, before they were stopped. Again.

"So, you've dealt with everyone but me?"

Hisana grinned sheepishly before turning around to respond on the unfamiliar voice. "It wasn't my purpose, I think I just mis~"

You couldn't just miss the person standing right behind her. He was huge. Large. Huge. Massive. And had she mentioned he was huge?

"Captain Komamura Sajin," said the broad man with a basket on his head. "I have heard much wonderful things of you, milady."

A warm smile lengthens Hisana's lips. _I bet his heart is huge as well._ "You're too kind, captain Komamura."

He stood still - nothing happened. Hisana told herself he was smiling at her, but she just couldn't know for sure because of the basket. After a moment, he started to talk again. "I feel bad about leaving Tetsuzaemon alone. He was dealing with a hangover. If you'll please excuse me, I have to go kill Kyouraku for spiking the punch last night."

"Good luck!" Hisana said, waving the man good-bye. She then looked over at Byakuya. "Lovely man."

Fighting the smile coming up his lips, Byakuya offered her his arm. As she took it, they headed back to the thirteenth. Hisana rested her head on his shoulder while she pondered over the captains she had met. "I thought they'd be more sophisticated."

"I had hoped they'd be more sophisticated."

Hisana chuckled. "You'd be a great captain."

The compliment came as a complete surprise to Byakuya. He felt warm and proud inside; he was sure his heart was glowing. He squeezed her hand softly as a thank you.

"Sooooo," Kaien said, laying on top of his desk, playing with a pen. "Did you meet some of our captains?"

Without letting her eyes trail off the page she was reading, Hisana answered, "I think I met almost every single one of them." How she wished Byakuya would come back soon. He was reporting to Ukitake, but he left fifteen minutes ago. The reporting almost took longer than the meeting itself.

"What'dya think of them?"

Shutting her book, Hisana gave up. She shifted into a more comfortable position and folded her hands. "They were… okay, I guess. A lot different than I had expected."

Kaien sat up straight and placed his hands on the desk's outline. "What did you think of Komamura? I heard his face is all covered in blisters, that's why he hides it."

"That's not nice to say," Hisana said, pointing at him. "He was nice. Very kind, I liked him."

"Even nice and kind people can be ugly. It comes the other way around, as well. Look at Byakuya. He _looks_ very nice and kind and hot and everything, but he's all… well… blisters from inside."

"That's not true!" Hisana laughed. She threw a pillow at him. "Take it back, my husband is a very kind man."

"What is that with you taking interest in 'kind' men?" Kaien teased, throwing the pillow back.

It was Byakuya who caught it.

"You better not turn this into a fight," Hisana warned Kaien. "He cheats."

"Don't worry," Byakuya stated, placing the pillow back in position. "I promise you I won't start making out with him."

While Hisana was recovering from this unexpected answer, Kaien hissed, "Lieutenant, I thought you'd never bring up… _that_ night again!"

"Just not in presence of the captain."

Now Kaien needed time to recover as well.

Byakuya took this moment of silence to take his wife by her arm, pull her up and walk her to the way out. He bade a couple of officers on their way a goodnight, and halfway home, he scooped a now drowsy Hisana up in his arms to shunpo back to their house.

Maybe he had been wrong that morning. This day may not have been what he had expected it to be… but as he gently put Hisana down on their bed and placed a soft kiss on her forehead, he knew, that no matter what would go wrong… he'd come home to the best, anyway.

* * *

_Please leave a review!_


	14. Autumn: The effects of the shower

**Autumn: The effects of the shower

* * *

**

Never had she ever enjoyed such a day. The rain was pouring outside, and draught was running through the house, but most people seemed to be cheerful, anyway. It was not cold, only wet. Samoshi noticed this to her smiling cousin, Byakuya, who was sitting on the large couch together with a smiling Hisana. The two were softly talking to each other, and there was a noticeable air of comfort between the four in the room.

Otaku was sitting on the floor, making a puzzle. All by himself. And whenever Samoshi or Hisana offered him to help, he would say that they should leave and that this puzzle was his pride.

Sometimes Otaku seemed even more pathetic than Samoshi had ever declared.

By seeing the three people she loved most being this happy in this crappy weather, Samoshi was perfectly happy herself, too.

"I think I'll go take a shower," Hisana announced. Byakuya turned his head.

"Maybe I will join you," he said.

Hisana smiled and pulled herself up. Then she took Byakuya's hand and they both left the room.

They heard the door shut and Otaku looked at Samoshi.

"I bet you my teddy that he'll leave the shower screaming like a little girl."

Samoshi grinned. "Deal."

"I'm so sorry! It's one of my showering habits, I'm not even aware that I'm doing it!"

Hisana had to run to keep up with her husband, who was taking large and quick steps back into the room where Samoshi and Otaku were still sitting. The two of them looked up with big grins on their faces. Samoshi wanted to speak up, but Otaku was faster. "The shower thing again?"

Byakuya nodded and sat down. "She turned the water cold. Again."

"It's normal, I _always_ do that," Hisana said, making her way over to sit on Byakuya's lap. He quickly scooped aside to have her fall down on the floor and rub her butt. "It's relaxing. And that move was mean."

"Mean as in 'I will turn the water cold to make my husband freeze'?" Byakuya replied, starting to feel sorry for her and helping her up.

"No," Hisana snapped back, "mean as in 'let's drop my wife, maybe she won't be able to sit for weeks, that'll make a laugh'."

Allowing her to sit on his lap, Byakuya wrapped her arms around her. "The change in temperature was unexpected. It was cold."

"That's the whole purpose of it," Hisana grunted.

"I don't care. It was terribly cold."

Just before Hisana was going to reply again, Samoshi smirked and jumped in between. "You know, this is the first time you two actually sound like a married couple."

She shut up the moment she got death-glares from both husband and wife.

And gulped. She was smarter than telling them this behaviour only confirmed her statement.

"Are you sure you'll make it?" Hisana asked, pulling her head back from her husbands chest. She and Byakuya stood on the porch. Her arms were wrapped around his torso and she didn't feel much for letting go.

Byakuya nodded and pushed her arms away to take her hands into his. "I will be fine. You go have fun on your sleepover with…"

"…Nanao-chan, remember?"

"Oh, yes, her."

Hisana sighed and blew a strand of hair out of her face. Then she grinned. "You hate this."

There was no doubt, she knew he would miss her badly. "I am going to make it just fine. If you can when I'm making a massacre, I can when you are making.. a pillow-fight scenery."

"Yeah," Hisana said, "because it's the same thing to worry about someone getting killed by some sick monster and to be scared someone will choke on a loose feather."

Byakuya put his finger on her lips. "If you were to choke on a feather I would wonder what could ever be more pathetic."

He should have known that was going to give him the deserved kick in his shins. Even so, he bow down and kissed her on the lips. "I love you. Have a lot of fun."

"Thanks," Hisana said, twirling her fingers in his hair. "Love you too. See you tomorrow."

He seized her hand out of his hair and squeezed it before letting go. She waved and ran towards the gate, where Nanao was already waiting for her. He watched her go and before she left the ground completely, she turned her attention to him one more time. He melt away by the smile she gave him.

It was good for her to be out.

"Byaku…"

No response. Samoshi took a few more steps towards the man in the opening of the front door. "Byakuuu…"

"What is it, Samoshi?"

Ha, he answered. Samoshi straightened her back and went to stand next to her cousin. "You have been standing there for about half an hour. Are you going to wait here until she comes back?"

Byakuya frowned. "If I must."

Pouting, Samoshi pulled his arm. "Come back inside, help me kick Otaku-nii out of the room and finish that damn puzzle with me. Don't act like a statue, you do that often enough."

His jaw stiffened. "I am not a statue. I know how to have… fun."

A grin formed on Samoshi's lips. "Oh, really?"

The afternoon had not been what Samoshi had expected. She had tried everything. _Everything._ Byakuya didn't budge. She had tried to make him bake cookies with him, she asked his advice on several literature pieces in the Kuchiki library, she had tried to get him to have a water-balloon fight with her… she even asked him to teach her some calligraphy, for heaven's sake!

"I…" Samoshi said, loosening her arms and dropping the rackets for tennis on the floor. "I…"

Byakuya raised an eyebrow. "Not finishing your sentences is an indication of confusion. A Kuchiki should not be showing that, Samoshi."

"ARGH!" she yelled. With her hands on her head and her fingers pulling her hair, she walked around in the room. "I cannot _believe_ how Hisana spends her days with you! You're awful! You're dull! Loosen up!"

"Hisana," Byakuya started, not even bothering to look at Samoshi, "is a more sensible woman who enjoys walks and silent conversations just as much as I do. We talk about things that matter, not about… what kind of color and design on a kimono would fit best with your hair that day."

Just as she was about to open her mouth and tell him that it was _necessary_ to look good sometimes, Byakuya turned around and stepped out of the room. "I will be in the back room."

She really needed to do something. She was almost bored and when she would get bored, she'd get annoyed, annoying and an annoyance to everyone in the house. Making up her mind, Samoshi took big steps to the room where her brother sat. "Hey, Otaku-nii, wanna kick some life into Byakuya with me?"

A sheepish grin spread over Otaku's face, but it was gone as soon as it had come. "Cut him some slack, Samosh, it's the first time in ages he's been without her."

She heaved a sigh and went to sit on the couch. "Ever since she's gotten into his life he seems happier.. and now she's been away for only a couple of hours and he's depressed already."

"If it was up to him," Otaku said, standing up from his puzzle and stretching his legs, "he'd make his way over to that Nanao-girl and join the pillow-fight in a pink boxer if he had to. Just to be there. Making sure she won't get bruised or something."

Samoshi blew a strand of hair out of her face and folded her arms. "But I like the new Byaku better…"

"Cut him some slack," Otaku repeated, now back concentrating on his puzzle. "She'll be back tomorrow."

Even though she knew he was right, Samoshi was not pleased with what she got. Maybe she shouldn't force herself onto Byakuya this much. Maybe she could ask him about what _he_ would like to do. Content with this conclusion, Samoshi left the room and walked to the other end of the mansion, where she found Byakuya doing some paperwork.

"Hey," she said, knocking the door after coming in.

"Samoshi," Byakuya acknowledged her.

"Need some help with that?"

Byakuya stopped writing and looked up. "You want to do paperwork?"

Nodding, Samoshi stepped further into the room. "Yeah! It's been ages since we've done something together."

"Just now," Byakuya said, dropping his head back to the papers in front of him.

"That's not what I meant," her reply came. She passed the table and knelt down beside her cousin. "That was stupid and you weren't happy with it. Please let me help?"

He considered her words for a second. Then he nodded and shove her a pile of paper. "Sign it in name of Lieutenant Kuchiki. If you have questions, ask."

"Was Hisana-chan really your first kiss?"

"I meant questions about the paperwork."

Samoshi pouted, but bow over the papers anyway. "I know so little about you…"

Out the corner of her eye, she saw him raise his eyebrow. That meant he was interested in what she said. Ha, she was _such_ a good liar. "Only the regular stuff… you're my cousin and yet I only know you so shallow…"

He frowned. He was caving in! Push it a little! "Please?"

After a very heavy sigh, Byakuya put his pen down and folded his hands. "Fine. Yes, Hisana was my first kiss."

Samoshi could kiss herself. "When? How? Why? Who?"

If he was having a hard time admitting his wife was his first kiss, this was hell. He frowned, which Samoshi took as a sign that he didn't know what question to answer first. "Let me help you. When did you first kiss her?"

He closed his eyes for a second, then opened them again. His gaze pierced through Samoshi's head, but she fought the urge to look away. "Well?"

"_I_ first kissed _her_ the day after we got together."

Now it was Samoshi's turn to frown. "You said you two got official because you kissed."

"I never said who initiated our very first kiss."

It took a few seconds before Samoshi realized what he just said. In only a moment of seconds, Samoshi went from her big-eyes expression to jumping up and sitting next to Byakuya, pulling his sleeve for more. "_WHAT?_ Hisana-chan kissed _you_ first?"

Slightly annoyed, Byakuya lifted his arm so that Samoshi had to let go. "Yes, sort of, she did. Does that surprise you?"

"Yeah it does!" Samoshi screamed out. "She didn't like intimacy, right? And she was scared of commitment, right? So _why_ the hell did she kiss _you_ first?"

"I leaned in, but stopped and then she giggled and kissed me. Have you ever considered," Byakuya said, switching his concentration back to his paperwork, "that she might actually have feelings for me?"

"I-" his cousin started, flabbergasted. "Wow. Wow."

"So it was," Byakuya said absentmindedly.

She wasn't sure what he agreed on, but Samoshi did know that she was tired of this boring Byakuya. She pushed herself up and turned around. "Yeah good luck with that stuff," she said, gesturing to the paperwork. "I'm off to Otaku."

She got no reply. Sighing deep, she closed the door behind her back.

Samoshi was sure to follow Byakuya around everywhere in the next few hours. She wanted to know what kept him busy when Hisana wasn't around. They hung around a lot together. Samoshi still couldn't believe the patience Hisana must have.

But the longer Samoshi followed Byakuya around, the more she realized that he actually felt lonely. He was avoiding all contact, he was gazing out of the windows, he stared longingly to the front door and she even busted him spacing off.

Later that evening, she spotted Byakuya going into his bedroom. His eyes were dark and his frown was low on his face. He sure missed her a lot.

The moment the door closed, Samoshi blew a strand of hair out of her face and folded her arms.

Hisana _better_ had a _very_ good time.

It was late in the morning when the doors to the mansion opened and a very happy-looking Hisana stepped inside. She was met by one of her servants, Miyuki, who took her coat.

But Hisana didn't have any time to thank her for it: she was caught in the desperate embrace of her husband.

"Put me down!" she screamed out surprised, now being lifted up in his arms. "Byakuya-sama, I've missed you too but there's NO way I'm going to choke you for it!"

With his face pressed against her neck, Hisana didn't find it very surprising that she couldn't understand his muffled reply. His breath, however, tickled her skin and she started giggling.

Byakuya pulled back and lowered his wife. Now, with both her feet back on the ground again, Hisana wrapped her arms around his torso and pulled him down for a kiss. "Was it that bad?"

The feeling of his wife in his arms… her lips on his… Byakuya was on cloud nine. He just nodded and bend forwards to kiss her again.

Hisana smiled into his lips while from a corner of the hall, Samoshi and Miyuki were watching the couple closely. Samoshi brushed away a tear and Miyuki just grinned upon seeing her Lord and Lady in a tight embrace.

Rain poured down on the porch next to where Samoshi and Otaku were sitting. To celebrate Hisana's coming back, she and Byakuya were taking a joined shower again. Samoshi lay stretched out over the couch, watching Otaku laying the last couple of pieces to his puzzle.

"This one there…" Otaku had his tongue sticking out of his mouth. His eyes were completely focussed on the last parts. "And this one over here…"

"Hey Otaku? Can I lay the last piece?" Samoshi teased. She laughed stupidly at her own joke.

"No way," Otaku replied, not realizing she wasn't serious. He bend forwards and pressed the last piece in. "Done! Ha! Beat that! It only took me four days!"

Not very impressed, Samoshi sat up. "It's a puzzle of fifty pieces, Otaku…"

"I don't want to hear it!" Otaku said, covering his ears with his hands. "Lalalalalala~"

_"YOU DID IT AGAIN!"_

_"I am SO sorry!"_

Otaku couldn't get around the arguing voices of Byakuya and Hisana and withdrew his hands. He turned his head to Samoshi, who was almost bouncing off the couch from laughing.

In between hiccups, she managed to say,

"Oh yes, Hisana is _definitely_ back again."

* * *

_Please review!_


	15. Winter: Avada Kepeavra

**A/N: Hey! This is the last chapter to the one year of Byakuya and Hisana-love. I hope you enjoyed it as much as I did!**

**With love,**

**Juud

* * *

**A plate with a green mud-like substance waoffered to him on the table. Small pieces of meat swam in it and here and there were some drowning round objects to be seen. Its horrible smell prickled his nose and he had a lot of trouble not to change his expression into one of great disgust. He swallowed.

"Tell me why you have made this again?" Byakuya asked.

Hisana smiled. "It's cold outside, and you've returned really late from work. I was bored, so I made you pea soup."

Byakuya gulped and forced a smile. "You know, actually, I am not really that hungry."

Hisana frowned. "Oh…"

She was just about to take away the plate, when her face cleared up.

"Oh, but we can save it until tomorrow and warm it up for you!"

Byakuya almost gagged by the mere thought about it. Warmed up pea soup was even worse than cutting yourself while shaving. How to get away from this one?

"At second thought, I'd like to try it, Hisana." Byakuya forced himself to say.

Hisana put the plate back in its position in front of Byakuya, and she sat down opposite him. She watched him hopefully as he grabbed the spoon and prepared it for the first bite.

Byakuya tried his hardest to concentrate about _anything_ but the pea soup.

_Spaghetti.… this is spaghetti…No, wait, spaghetti has got those peas as well…_

The spoon came closer and closer to his mouth.

_Hisana in her underwear… No.. no, not really helping. Not helping for eating this dirt, anyway._

Only one inch away…

_Harry Potter…_

And the pea soup entered his mouth.

Hisana cheered as he chewed and she gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Hey, you don't have to finish it when you're not hungry. I just wanted to know how you liked my kitchen skills."

Byakuya swallowed the soup away. "It was… very different in taste. Now, please excuse me. I'd like to change my robes."

Hisana nodded happily and she took the rest of the food back into the kitchen.

Byakuya stood up and made his way into his bedroom. While he was undressing himself to take a shower..

..he wondered who the hell Harry Potter was.


End file.
